el príncipe de la oscuridad
by hikarilovi
Summary: todos tenemos un lado oscuro todos tratamos de escondernos ¿pero porque nos preocupa? si renacerá como la rosa negra y arruinara nuestra vidas para siempre como un mar de oscuridad que nos lleva y nos atrapa...
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO MI 2 FIC AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO ES UN PEQUEÑO TRAILER DIGANLE ESPISODIO ZERO XD, BUENO ESTO ES YAOI Y SHONEN A-I ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PAREJA PRINCIPAL ES KANAMEXZERO PERO TAMBIEN ESTA ?XZERO LOSE YO Y MIS LOCURAS BUENO NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS POR CIERTO DEJEN REW XD**

**PROLOGO**

_Es difícil creer que todos tenemos una parte oscura, pero ¿lo que realmente importe es saber por cuanto tiempo podremos mantenerla alejada?_

flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Todo era mentira, todo era falso, todo era una ilusión, todo era horrible ¿Por qué todo era una mentira cierto?_

_Un pequeño niño corría escapando de algo un horrible lobo grande más aterrador que los vampiros, solo le temía pero cuando la horrible vestía lo iba atacar algo lo salvo_

_El pequeño abrió sus ojos temerosamente y vio un ojo azul hermoso _

_Estas bien?-pregunto el chico que no representaba más de 14 años _

_Si, gracias por salvarme-respondió el menor_

_Que haces por aquí un niño como tú-el pequeño noto que este tenía tapado su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con una venda_

_Perdón por preguntar pero que le paso a tu ojo-pregunto el pequeño niño_

_Mi ojo pues fue el pago a la familia kuran-respondió_

_Familia kuran?-_

_Si le ganaba a su hijo mayor podía ser el prometido de su pequeña hija-el peli azul estaba exagerando, mientras que el niño veía al vampiro de cabellos azules claro y ojos de igual color-que pasa tengo algo en la cara-el niño se sonrojo_

_No es eso, es que me gusta tú cabello-respondió avergonzado_

_O era eso-sonrió-a pero de dónde eres pequeño_

_Una sangre pura mato a mi familia-_

_El mayor se sorprendió-lo siento no lo sabia_

_No importa, creo que es mejor regresar-el niño se paró-espero volverte a ver vampiro-san-el mayor se sorprendió como un niño que aparentaba 7 años sabía que era un vampiro_

_Espera niño ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el mayor_

_Mi nombre es zero-mi atrás-nos vemos vampiro-san_

_´´Todo paso rápido no recuerdo muy bien su rostro solo su cabello y ojos azules, a veces me ayudaría recordar que por culpa de los kuran perdió un ojo además si le hubiera ganado a kuran kaname apuesto que sería el prometido de yuki´´-pensó el chico caminando por la nieve-fue aquí donde me salvo ese chico-_

_Zero-chan, porque vivimos cerca de tú casa-pregunto un director en forma chibi suprema_

_No para nada, solo para recordar mi vida con mis padres-respondió_

_Yo soy tu padre TT-TT-lloraba el pobre cross_

_Entonces el peliplata miro para el piso y noto algo una rosa azul-que raro-la recogió-una rosa azul en un lujar así_

_Mmmm se me hace que alguien la dejo-respondió enseguida cross_

_Tal vez-suspiro-pero quien sería –estaba confuso esa rosa le recordaba el cabello del chico miro el cielo en busca de respuestas y justamente callo un copo de nieve en la cara recordándole algo importante_

_Tú también tienes una parte oscura-le susurro una voz muy cercana-por eso te perseguía ese lobo, por favor trata de recordar-_

_Quien eres-susurro y el director la escucho_

_Que paso zero-chan ¿Qué ocurre?-se acercó a su hijo adoptivo, pero al acercarse la rosa que tenía este callo de sus mano y con esta el peliplata-ZERO-CHAN! QUE TE OCURRE, RESPONDE-su hijo no respondía se había desmayado en la fría nieve con la rosa en manos_

_En dónde estoy?-pregunto al aire el peliplata-_

_Recuerdas cuando tenías 7 años-respondió una voz_

_No, solo recuerdo cuando me salvo ese chico-el menor tenía los ojos cerrados todo lo que lo rodeaba era oscuro_

_Te asusta la oscuridad?-pregunto la voz de mujer_

_Un poco, solo cuando es muy oscura-_

_Si sigues buscando a ese chico descubrirás la oscuridad de tú yo –_

_No lo entiendo-respondió-que es la oscuridad de mi yo-_

_Pronto lo sabrás pequeño niño_

Fin del flashback

_**Continuara…**_

_**QUE LES PARECIO LO SE ESTA CORTITO PERO ENTIENDAN QUE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO O ESPISODIO ZERO COMO DIRIA YO BUENO LOS DEJO POR HOY NOS VEMOS BESOS PUBLICO DE BESOS PAZ Y AMOR**_

_**XD**_


	2. noche II

**Hay de nuevo bueno advertencia este fic contiene spoiler del anime de vampire knight bueno sus personajes no me perteneces si lo fueran sería una serie yaoi y ect **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cuando desperté de ese sueño estaba en la enfermería de la academia, pero no en cualquiera si no en la que antes era de los vampiros! Vi a una chica de unos 20 vampiro.

Dónde estoy?-pregunte confuso y la mire tenía el cabello negro y largo y ojos rojos

Te desmáyate y el director te trajo a mi enfermería-me sonrió-bueno me llamo yukiku eguchi y tu?

Mi nombre es kiryuu zero-respondí sonriendo, ¿¡espera le sonreí a un vampiro?!

Bueno es mejor que te recuperes pronto zero-kun-

Eh porque?-la mire raramente

Me dio un papel-tienes un resfriado, tal parece cross-san no puede con su hijo-suspiro-yo que creí seria mi próxima presa jejejejeje

Jejejejeje-reí con la vampira-dime me puedo ir?

Bueno mi querido zero-kun no puedes irte todavía estas mal-me miro molesta-quédate aquí ok-

Ok-no sabía porque me comportaba así

+++++++++++++++++++++++en el despacho del director+++++++++++++++++++

Este atendía una llamada desde la mansión kuran

Si kaname-kun pueden venir-reía con gusto

_Se lo agradezco director yuki está feliz por esto-dijo el sangre pura _

Bueno aunque hay una familia de nobles que vienen-

_Cual es director?-pregunto desde la otra línea_

Los anami, dices que no son pura sangre pero muy famoso por su sangre-

_Si los conozco especialmente a asahi anami-respondió en un tono casi molesto_

Bueno es que mira ze…..-no pudo terminar porque la enfermera había llegado-nos vemos kaname-kun-colgó-que pasa con mi hijo yukiku-san?-mostro su lado preocupado

Bueno no tiene nada solo un resfriado-contesto-a pero es raro que se desmayara así solamente

No sabes la razón-pregunto parándose de la silla

No lo siento cross-san-sonrió-pero tratare de descubrirlo-

++++++++++++++++++++++en la enfermaría++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que me pasa-se preguntó el mismo-porque me desmaye que soñé anoche-trataba de recordar aunque sea una sola cosa y noto que al lado de él estaba la rosa azul, la agarro y miro detenidamente todavía no florecía completamente miro la ventana-el sol se está ocultado muy pronto la oscuridad cesara

Regrese mi paciente como te sientes?-

Bien yukiku-respondió ausente

Que te pasa-se acercó y coloco su mano en la cabeza del chico-no tienes fiebre

No es eso-respondió

Entonces?-

Es un secreto-respondió

Adivina hoy los kuran regresan a visitar creo?

Regresan-se sorprendió-yuki regresa-miro el piso

Tranquilo zero-kun-se acercó-todo mejorara-sonrió-ya veraz-esta se fue de la enfermería

La luna ya se hacía presente en el cielo el sol se escondió y con él la luz la oscuridad era hermosa con la luna en el centro de esta, las limosinas donde venían los kuran y su círculo se hacían presente mientras que el prefecto los veía desde la enfermería, entonces sintió como alguien lo llamaba

_Ven-susurro una voz femenina_

_Ven-susurro otra voz_

_Ven-_

_Ven-_

_Ven, zero-susurro una voz masculina y profunda_

Este salió por la ventana y va vestido con una piyama azul y una manta que cubría sus hombros se acercó más al bosque adentrándose donde estaba más oscuro

Quien me llama?-pregunto mirando a todos lado

Tu eres zero-pregunto una voz femenina muy linda, el prefecto miro atrás viendo a una chica peli azul claro con ojos blancos-eres tu?

Si soy yo-respondió mirándola-eres ciega

Si lo soy estoy buscando la academia cross me podrías decir dónde es?-tenía una sonrisa hermosa

Si claro-respondió rápidamente-vamos-de pronto sentí como si todo mi mundo se volvía negro otra vez se había desmayado

Zero estas bien-se acercó al chico tocando su cara-eres tu cierto-sonrió

Hermana…..-un chico de cabellos azules y ojos iguales con una banda negra para cubrir una-este chico-susurro-es ese niño-respondió acercándose para tocar la mejilla del peliplata-tiene fiebre-miro para el edificio-la academia cross, vamos hermana-cogió al chico cargándolo y su hermana se agarró de el para caminar

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++en la academia++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me parece bien director aceptar a otro clan-sonrió el puro sangre

Eh director y zero?-pregunto la castaña preocupada

Dime papa T-T-iso una pausa-bueno está enfermo y donde yukiku-san-sus ojos se mostraron tristes

Cuando todos los nobles sintieron la presencia de los anami y otros nobles, el kuran salió a ver que pasaba y noto que el chico mayor de los anami traía a kiryuu en brazos sus ojos empezaron una batalla de miradas hasta que el prefecto abrió sus ojos

Que paso?-se preguntó el mismo

Que paso?-se preguntó el mismo miro quien lo estaba cargando-tu quien eres-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es anami asahi-respondió-tu eres

Kiryuu zero-estaba cansado y confundido-tus ojos son azules-estaba sonrojado por la fiebre

Cross y los nobles salieron encontrándose con la ecena rara

Hijo no estabas en la enfermería?-pregunto confundido el director

Director cross, yo encontré a este chico en el bosque buscando algo-contesto el peli azul que miro a la castaña recordándola

Eto, me puedes bajar-pregunto el prefecto

Claro-

El peliplata se paró pero algo lo confundía esos ojos y cabellos

Zero-susurro la castaña-estas enfermo-se acercó pero el peli azul la detuvo

No lo toques-sorprendió a todos los nobles-mostro sus ojos rojos como la sangre

Kaname al ver esto se acercó para proteger a sus querida hermanita, pero el peliplata al ver que podría haber pelea se metió y vio al peli azul

Te conozco cierto?-pregunto-tu eres ese chico que me salvo de el lobo cierto?

Estas en lo correcto pequeño niño-toco su cabello pero este se alejó rápidamente

Tu eres el que kuran le arranco el ojo-este solo asintió con la cabeza

Por culpa de los del clan kuran mi hermano se quedó con un ojo-respondió la menor de los anami

Zero miro a los vampiros-kuran kaname y kuran yuki, como fueron capaces de hacer esto-les hablo groseramente

No les hables así a kaname-sama-grito el rubio enseguida el peli azul tenia cogida la mano del peliplata cosa que no le gusto a kaname

Que pasa?-pregunto el menor

Tienes las manos cálidas-sorprendió a todos asta a su hermana-me gusta lo cálido

Mis manos-susurro zero-no entiendo-estaba confundido

Te llamas zero cierto?-respondió sonriente-es un nombre que nunca se me olvido, el de aquel niño que casi un lobo mata

Zero cada vez más se confundía pero entonces alguien le hablo

_Es un chico que sabe lo que tiene-respondió-zero podrías ser su luz en este mar solo tu sabes ¿Por qué?_

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cayendo sobre el chico cosa que kaname se molestó más y las ventanas explotaron pero el peli azul protegió a zero de los vidrios

Estás loco pura sangre-todos miraban la que ahora si era una pelea

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Que les pareció chicos y chicas el segundo cap de esta historia**

**Bueno la verdad es que no hubo tanto conflicto pero habla **

**Ok bueno zero pues es hermoso mi personaje preferido de v.k**

**Y si no saben asahi se significa sol y luz jejejejejejeje que raro no XD…**

**Sayonada besos nos leemos pronto a para los que no sepan hoy cumplo años ****¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¤¼as**


	3. NOCHE III

**Hay de nuevo bueno advertencia este fic contiene spoiler del anime de vampire knight bueno sus personajes no me perteneces si lo fueran sería una serie yaoi y ect **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Que hermosos es la nieve-suspiro una castaña

Aja yuki-sama-jugaba un coqueto rubio en la nieve asiendo un muñeco de nieve

Lástima que zero no puede venir-sonrió tristemente la castaña-

Kiryuu-susurro el castaño viendo la ventana donde está descansando el peliplata

+++++++++++++++++++++en la enfermería++++++++++++++++

El chico se movía intranquilo, como si tuviera una pesadilla

_(Flashback)_

_Un peliplata de 5 años tenía cogida la mano de su joven madre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y hermosa_

_Madre-zero, cariño promete algo?_

_Si mami-sonrió_

_Madre-nunca te olvidaras de mi cara cierto-sonrió-siempre nos recordaras a todos_

_Ok mami-sonrió, sintió que lo abrazaban dulcemente_

_Madre-zero nunca cambiaras jamás-se le salió una lagrima-siempre serás el niño que eres ahora_

_Mama-susurro y entonces vio a un gran lobo con colmillos llenos de sangre-no! Mami no te vallas-gritaba_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Despertó sumamente asustado, nunca había tenido esa pesadilla tan aterradora siempre tenía pesadilla con el día que sus padres murieron pero nunca con esto

Que me pasa-se asentó en la camilla-porque tengo estas pesadillas-miro la rosa azul-que paso exactamente esa noche-se fue parando de la camilla-que paso ese día-

+++++++++++++++++++en unos cuartos++++++++++++++++++++

Adivina que es lo mas lindo de conocer de las rosas-dijo un peli azul

Que hermano?-

Que puedes ver su calidez y hermosura-se llevó una rosa blanca a su nariz-y su olor perfecto_**¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¤¼as**_

No te entiendo?-la menor estaba confundido

Lo entenderás algún día mi pequeña hermana

No soy pequeña soy mayor que tú!-grito

+++++++++++++++++dos semanas después+++++++++++++++

La nieve se fue y con ella el invierno y así vino la primavera ósea clases en la academia cross

Odio esto-soltó un peliplata-desearía estar enfermo todavía-veía la puerta de los de la clase nocturno

No te entiendo-dijo una confundida rubia mientras veía-soy la nueva prefecta tu ayudante

Si miu-realmente no le interesaba estar hay

A mí me parece que los sempais son sexis-respondió

Para ti, tú no tienes vida propia-

Que malo eres zero-grito-pero lo raro no hay chicas de la clase diurna

Es que últimamente están raras-respondió –estudian demasiado-

O se dieron cuenta que no tienen oportunidad con los sempais-imagino a muchas chicas despechadas oyendo canciones de temas románticos

Como tú digas miu-oyó que las puertas de la residencia de la luna se abrieron levemente mostrando a los vampiros y miro que yuki estaba agarrada al brazo de kaname y miro al piso

Donde están mis mininas TT-TT-lloriqueaba en forma chibi un rubio

Así está mejor-respondió kain controlando a su primo

Que tontos son los sempais-resoplo un chica-

Zero no la escuchaba porque miraba el piso cuando sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza lentamente

Buenas noches zero-susurro un chico peli azul-te gustaría-mostro una manzana hermosa y roja-zero solo asintió tomando la manzana sintió un rose cálido con la mano de asahi

Gracias anami-sempai-respondió retirando su mano-

De nada zero-siguió su camino ignorando a los sangre pura que lo veían seriamente

Zero no sabía que le molestaba más que yuki estuviera tan pegada a kaname o que kaname está más pegado a yuki

Miro a la luna estaba muy brillante y hermosa era lo único que adornaba al cielo como ese día

Que me pasa-miro a la luna y estiro su mano-siento que la luna me lastima con su luz-cerro sus ojos-que paso ese día?-

++++++en clase nocturna++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me importa lo que me digan yo no me llevo con los kuran-miro donde estaba los castaños-se creen lo mejor por ser puros

Es cierto asahi-san-susurro un chico pelinegro-

Ayumú yo se tanto…..-dejo de hablar y miro a la luna-tengo que salir-se bajó del escritorio y se dirigió a la salida

El castaño lo siguió porque sentía un raro presentimiento, ya que ese chico salió al ver la luna

+++++++++++++++++++++++con zero++++++++++++++

El peliplata seguía viendo la luna muy intranquilo y sintió cuando lo abrazaron por detrás era asahi anami

Anami-sempai-dijo tratando de zafarse de los brazos este se acercó a su oído

Es raro que la persona que trates de encontrar se a la que te haga esto-susurro

No lo entiendo-trato de zafarse-suéltame-se rindió por fin

No te sientas triste, yo no dejare que los kuran te sigan destruyendo-susurro

Zero cerro sus ojos-no lo entiendo-el noble lo libero abrazándolo fuertemente

Pronto lo entenderás, ahora no deberías ir por ahí comportándote así-

Como así?-pregunto el chico siendo directo con su pregunta

Como tu como yo sabemos que tu personalidad no es así-susurro-quiero ver al chico que conocí hace 7 años-toco la cabeza del chico y se acercó a el odio del menor-lo siento por esto-susurro

Porque el perdón-susurro-

Por lo que hare-se acercó y zero sintió el ardor en su cuello-

Ahora entendía este chico no era noble era pura sangre y lo mordió, trato de zafarse pero sentía que su mundo colapsaba tras esto el-que me pasa-susurro-tu eres mi….-no pudo continuar porque se desmayó en los brazos del mayor

Al fin pude hacer esto-susurro-mil disculpa mi pequeño primo-si no así sufrirías mas

El castaño por fin llego encontrándose una imagen horrible un peliplata en los brazos de un peli azul dormido con dos agujeros en su cuello –que le hiciste?-pregunto sorprendido

Nada que te importe-tenía el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos-ahora me voy-susurro cargando el cuerpo-por tu propio bien metete en tus asuntos

El castaño estaba sumamente nervioso los ojos que mostro el peli azul eran de miedo y tristeza

+++++++++++++++++++++++en un cuarto++++++++++++++++++++

Un peliplata despertó en un lujar desconocido para él y miro su ropa tenía una piyama café clara con botones negros, además de tener un vendaje en el cuello

Dónde estoy?-se preguntó el mismos-que paso-toco su cuello-quien me mordió-recordó a asahi mordiéndolo

Como amaneciste kiryuu?-pregunto un castaño desde una silla

Kuran!-casi grita del susto

Tranquilo solo preguntaba cómo amaneciste?-

Bien, pero como llegue aquí-

El te trajo-iso una pausa-asahi anami te trajo a mi cuarto

Anami-sempai-susurro y recordó algo muy importante-el es alguien muy importante para mí-susurro

Que?-pregunto receloso kaname

Solo recuerdo eso kuran-se paró de la cama-tengo que hablar con el se IVA ir pero el kuran mayor le cogió la mano atrayéndolo y enredando pies cayendo kaname sobre el

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les guste el cap 3 y bueno nos vemos la próxima a y hare otro fic se llamara este amor es rencarnación de vk tan bien kaname y zero serán la pareja principal y ps el triles aquí va**

**+++++++++tráiler+++++++++++**

**Zero-kaname porque te gusta yuki**

**Kaname-porque me gusta su olor-**

**Zero se sintió celoso y se fue corriendo por el bosque pero se encontró con lo peor de su vida un…..**

**Jejejeejjeejejejej nos leemos pronto besos**


End file.
